warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse/Chapter 21
Chapter description Jaypaw's PoV :Jaypaw tells Hollypaw and Lionpaw to stop and he swerves in front of them as they head down toward the thorn barrier. They are surprised, but Jaypaw declares that they can't tell any cat about what happened, and Lionpaw agrees. Jaypaw adds that they can't know anything, including Sol or being in ShadowClan, and wants to be sure that they understand. Hollypaw mews that they weren't going to, and Jaypaw feels her puzzlement and hurt at Sol for abandoning them. Jaypaw is also confused on the loner's decision change, but he refuses to let his beliefs be affected by Sol's behavior. He thinks that they are more powerful than StarClan, not Blackstar. :As they enter camp, it is evening, and Jaypaw is relieved that the Clan is just beginning to stir. Brambleclaw and Graystripe pad out of the warriors' den, kits mewl in the nursery, and Icepaw and Foxpaw nose through the meager fresh-kill pile. Foxpaw asks where they were, and Lionpaw tells him that they were out. Foxpaw's belly rumbles and he asks if they brought prey back, though Jaypaw tells him that they didn't. Graystripe sleepily pads toward them and asks if they have been out long. Jaypaw lies that they haven't, in hopes that no one noticed their nest which hadn't been slept it. Brambleclaw questions if there was much prey out, but Jaypaw simply shrugs, lost in his thoughts. :Ashfur calls to Lionpaw from where he stretches by the warriors' den, and he suggests hunting. He asks Hollypaw to wake Brackenfur and come with them also. Jaypaw notices that Hollypaw's heart sinks, and he feels sorry for his littermates, for although they snuck out of camp unnoticed, they will still be punished. He whispers to his siblings that they will soon be in their nests, but Hollypaw hisses back that it won't be soon enough. :Jaypaw pads to his den, feeling slightly guilty, as he made his littermates leave camp. He noses through the brambles and breaths in the comforting smells of home. Spiderleg snores in Cinderpaw's old nest, and Squirrelflight calls to Jaypaw from the back of the den. Leafpool pads from beside the pool and explained that they moved her inside because it was too cold outside. Jaypaw stiffens and worries about her wound, but Leafpool reassures him that they moved her slowly, and that she treated the small amount of fresh bleeding. The ferns rustle around Squirrelflight and she asks the young apprentice if he has eaten. He answers that he hasn't, although he is starving, and Squirrelflight tells him to do so. Leafpool brushes her tail on the ground and, with a sharp edge, claims that she can take care of her apprentice. Jaypaw is surprised at his mentor, who is never snappy with her patients, but he is too tired to ponder the thought and pads to the fresh-kill pile. He wolfs down a sparrow, feathers catching in his throat and returns to the den. The young tom pads to his mother's nest and presses his nose to her pelt, saying that he will see her later, and that he is there if she needs anything. Squirrelflight stirs and agrees, and Jaypaw crawls into his nest and closes his eyes. :A harsh mew calls Jaypaw's name, waking him, and he realizes, from the silver starlight, that he is in StarClan's hunting grounds. He gets to his paws, the soft grass caressing his pads, and Yellowfang sits beside him and accuses him of looking for answers. Jaypaw stretches and yawns, pointing out that he wouldn't be much of a medicine cat if he didn't, but she clouts his ear with her paw, and Jaypaw yelps. Yellowfang glares at him and exclaims that she is still his elder and trying to teach him something important. Indignant, Jaypaw rubs his ear, asking what it is, and she shakes her fur and exclaims that he must be patient. Jaypaw digs his claws into the ground and protests that he should know what is going on, and that it is unfair if he can't even be curious. Yellowfang insists that curiosity must be tempered with patience, and knowledge is wasted on many too unwise to use it. She also notes that wisdom comes with time, but Jaypaw is frustrated that she is making excuses, and he thinks that one day he will be more powerful that her. He stares at the old she-cat, ready to snap back, but she glares back, chin high and gaze unflinching. Jaypaw lets his fur lie flat, and can't manage to tell her about the prophecy now. :Yellowfang leans closer and murmurs that he must serve his Clan. She comforts him that soon everything will be revealed, but that he must trust StarClan. Jaypaw looks up to see the glade crowded with StarClan cats, and Bluestar urges him to listen to Yellowfang. Whitestorm gazes down at him, eyes warm, and agrees that she is telling the truth. Lionheart swishes his tail and notes that all will be revealed eventually, and Yellowfang reminds him that they are watching him. Jaypaw snorts softly, thinking that he, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and even Sol, are alive, and should already be stronger than the dead StarClan cats. Yellowfang leans forward and hisses that he doesn't know what is best for his Clan, and she urges Jaypaw to remember that. Characters Major }} Minor *Lionpaw *Brambleclaw *Graystripe *Icepaw *Foxpaw *Ashfur *Spiderleg *Sandstorm *Leafpool *Yellowfang *Bluestar *Whitestorm }} Mentioned *Blackstar *Brackenfur *Cinderpaw }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc